The Ties That Bind
by Cracklin' Rosie
Summary: Sometime in the near future, nothing past Lexmas having taken place at all, Lex is trying to rebuild his career with Luthorcorp and his relationship with his father after losing the Senate seat, but fate has other plans.
1. Fate, Part I

The sounds of the day nudged Lex back to consciousness. He slowly raised his aching body, stiff and sore from the rough forest floor, and reached back to his left shoulder, massaging the sore muscles.

His head ached terribly and for a moment Lex couldn't quite remember what had happened. A soft moan from behind caused Lex to turn and he was startled to see his father propped against a large boulder, one of his legs bloody and bent at a horribly unnatural angle.

Lex stood too quickly and winced as his back muscles spasmed. He hobbled over to his father; Lionel's face was white and his breath was rattling in his chest. Lionel was going into shock. Lex removed his suit jacket and laid it over his father, searching the surrounding area for anything else that he could cover his father with.

That was when he saw it; the BMW he had been driving wrapped around a tree. The site of the wreck brought images of the last few minutes of the car ride flooding back in an assaulting tidal wave. Lex had been driving, too fast as usual, and his father had been in the passenger seat. Charles, Lionel's assistant, was in the back.

They were in Utah on business. Luthorcorp was considering becoming part of the renewable resource movement and wanted to build a hydropower plant. Utah had provided the lowest costs of any other site along with the least amount of resistance to the construction and damming of the river. Lex, ready to be a real part of Luthorcorp, was taking an active interest in the new project and his father was obviously pleased.

When Jonathan Kent won the Senate seat, Lex had been forced to reexamine his life and his plan to separate himself from Luthorcorp. Lex hated to admit defeat, not to mention that his father was right but in this case both were true; so Lex had rejoined the ranks of the family business. This project was going to be his first under his fathers rule. Lex found the familiar position of being under his father's control unsettling, his memories of running Luthorcorp nothing but dust on the wind.

Lex was driving as they headed back to the small town where they were staying. They had been on site, going over preliminary plans and the day had grown long. Lex was the lone car on the road, going at an alarming speed, taking the corners of the canyon highway at breakneck speed. No one was paying attention to the road. Lionel, Lex and Charles were discussing options for plant locations when a deer darted in front of the car. Lex, lifting his head just in time to see the animal pause in the center of his lane, swerved to miss the deer and steered the car directly into a tree.

That moment forward was a chaotic jumble of images. Lex remembered getting out of the smashed and smoking car and stumbling to the passenger side before promptly falling over and passing out. He didn't remember getting his father out, and he hoped he hadn't been dumb enough to move Lionel from the car.

"That idiot Charles took off on foot for help. He'll probably be eaten by a mountain lion or something," Lionel grumbled breathlessly as Lex covered him with his jacket.

"The cell phones don't work up here. So much for all that technology," Lionel tried to laugh but quickly entered into a coughing fit instead.

Lex shook his head in frustration. "Nevermind, who moved you from the car?"

"I moved myself," Lionel replied as his coughing subsided. He winced in pain as Lex pulled apart Lionel's pant leg and examined his bloody leg.

"You probably made this worse by moving," Lex admonished, feeling slightly nauseous at the sight of the compound fracture. There was bone pushing through the skin and there was so much blood…

"When did you graduate medical school?" Lionel asked, his tone obviously trying to be menacing but failing in his weakened and injured state.

"How long ago did Charles take off," Lex questioned, ignoring his father and turning his eyes from the gruesome sight of the twisted, mangled leg.

"I guess maybe an hour or so ago," Lionel slurred, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"Dad, stay with me," Lex said loudly as he shook his father's bony shoulder. It was like gripping a skeleton. Lex never realized how thin his father had become the last year.

Lionel rolled his head forward, his eyelids obviously heavy. "Don't pretend you care, Lex. It tires me."

Lex, his head throbbing painfully, was saved by the distant echo of approaching sirens. Ignoring the guilt trip Lionel was trying to lay on him, Lex moved towards the road and waited. Quickly the sounds of the emergency vehicles grew louder until finally Lex could see the approaching blue and red lights through the trees.

* * *

"Mr. Luthor?"

Lex, his head aching less since arriving at the small medical center, raised his eyes to the young nurse standing before him. Lex had been treated for a concussion and put back out in the tiny waiting room. The medication for the concussion had dulled the throb in his head, but still it was there, like a scratch that can't quite be reached, or a tickle in the throat that just won't go away.

"How is my father?" Lex asked, rising slowly from the hard plastic chair and steeling himself against the increased blood flow and the sudden amplified pounding within his head. As quickly as it had appeared, the pulsing in his head diminished to an annoying echo once again.

"The doctor will be out in a minute to talk to you, but your father came out of surgery with no complications," the nurse replied, the iris's of her eyes so dark brown they were almost black. Lex paused for a moment, mesmerized by the depth in her eyes.

Heavy, quick footsteps from down the hall caused the nurse to turn away from Lex, breaking the trance of the latter. The nurse silently stepped aside as the doctor came into view, reaching out for Lex's hand.

"Mr. Luthor, I am Dr. Goam. I was able to repair the damage to your father's leg. It was quite extensive. He will require physical therapy and it'll be a few days before I will clear him to be transferred to University Hospital in Metropolis. He's in recovery now, and I'm sure Cassie will be happy to escort you down if you'd like to sit with him," the doctor finished, looking at Lex expectantly.

"Fine, thank you," Lex nodded, accepting the offer because he knew he was expected to. Truthfully, he didn't want to sit with his father. Knowing Lionel would be fine Lex simply wanted to get back to the hotel and lay in the dark room with a cold compress on his head.

The doctor spun on his heels and walked away, no doubt putting Lex and Lionel out of his mind and moving on to the next patient. Lex was left standing with the brown eyed nurse, Cassie, once again.

"This way, Mr. Luthor," Cassie gestured down the hall the doctor had just come from.

The two walked side by side in silence. Lex was dreading his father awakening, knowing how angry and frustrated he would be when he found out he'd have to stay in this rural hospital for several days.

"I'm sure you're father will be fine," Cassie offered, breaking the silence she must have interpreted was due to worry on Lex's part.

Lex turned, facing a bright smile of support and empathy. Lex found himself wanting to laugh out loud. She very obviously had misunderstood Lex's silence.

"Oh, I'm not worried. I know my father will be fine. I'm more afraid of his reaction when he sees where he'll be forced to stay for the next few days," Lex explained, hoping to alleviate any worry the nurse might feel on behalf of Lex, or Lionel for that matter.

She nodded, her expression clearing. Lex fought a fleeting twinge of regret, knowing he had offended her. As he opened his mouth to offer an apology she spoke instead, stopping as they neared the end of the long hallway.

"Here we are. Lionel Luthor, room 132. I hope you find him well; well enough as can be expected," Cassie looked at him and the unabashed honesty in her look caught him slightly off guard. She was amused, and slightly annoyed, by the disregard for her small hospital, and the snobbery that Lex had exhibited like a spoiled little boy.

"I'll be around for another hour if you need anything," Cassie offered a polite smile as she turned to leave, still behaving as professional as the first moment she had approached Lex, despite his expressed disdain.

"Thank you," Lex called after her, surprising himself. She paused halfway down the hall. She smiled again, nodding in acknowledgment. This time Lex thought her smile looked a little more sincere.

Lex watched as she walked away, than turned to the room where his father was recovering, mentally preparing himself for the wrath of Lionel Luthor.


	2. Who Needs Sleep?

Exhausted, Lex sat at his father's bedside in the hospital. He stared at the elder Luthor, his conflicting emotions wearing him down further. Unconscious, Lionel looked like any other man, vulnerable. The harsh glow from the fluorescent bulbs of the hospital lighting gave Lionel a pasty skin tone, and Lex felt his stomach turning as he stared at his father's face, relaxed and innocent, but shadows of guilt and lines of pain still visible; they were scars that only a son could see, and scars that only a son like Lex could know about.

Lex, his eyelids falling heavily, took his leave of the hospital, giving his cell number to the nurse on duty in case he was needed. Calling a taxi, Lex headed for the hotel and a soft bed to rest his aching head.

Arriving at the Holiday Inn Lex surveyed the room he was given; it was supposed to be a suite. Lex lightly snorted with reproach. There was a small kitchenette with a mini-fridge, a tiny microwave, a two-burner stove and a small sink next to a living area where there was a undersized couch ("…fold out bed included!" The desk clerk had exclaimed as if to impress Lex) and a tiny 20" inch television (chained to the wall, Lex noticed as he rolled his eyes). The bedroom was better equipped, including a king size bed and another 20" inch television; the adjoining bath contained a large, round, whirlpool tub and two sinks in the vanity.

Dropping his briefcase and travel bag on the bed, Lex entered the sterile, white-walled bathroom and removing his already loosened tie (and bloody Lex noticed with a slight wave of nausea) he splashed water on his face, rubbing the feel and the smell of the day off. He dropped the tie into the wastebasket and raised his head to look in the mirror. For a moment Lex was shocked at his appearance. He hadn't looked in a mirror since the accident, and the concussion he suffered (and which he noted was still throbbing dully at the base of his skull) had created large black circles under his eyes. His face was blotchy and he looked like the walking dead. Lex wondered with no real hope if this lovely hotel had any sort of room service. What he really wanted was a stiff drink and an icepack for his head.

Exiting the bathroom Lex flipped the lights and immediately was thrust into a grayish darkness. The glow from the parking lot lights outside provided enough illumination to maneuver the room and get around the few pieces of furniture that were outlined in black shadow. Lex slowly lowered his head to the pillow of the large bed, too tired to do much else. Closing his eyes to the world, Lex tried to sleep.

Several hours later, after much tossing and turning, Lex gave up on rest. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat with his head in his hands, his eyes burning with exhaustion but his body unable to succumb to sleep.

Lex found his mind racing with a million different thoughts; about the new plant, about his father, about his mother, about Smallville and how his life had led him to this point. The profound thoughts were adding to his returning headache so Lex popped the lid on the bottle of aspirin he had been given at the hospital and he swallowed the chalky pills dry, wincing at the sharp taste as they began dissolving on contact with his tongue.

Standing slowly and wincing at another dull stab of pain in his head, Lex went to the window. Throwing aside the thick curtains he stared at the dark and empty parking lot below and the dark windows of the fast food restaurants strategically placed around the perimeter of the hotel. There was no movement, no life. Glancing at the bedside clock, Lex grumbled. It was 12:58 am.

Sighing with resignation, Lex was about to retreat to the bed again when a moving vehicle caught his attention. Lex watched and saw a dark sedan pull into the lot of the hotel and the driver exit, crossing the lot to enter a small, dimly lit diner settled next to a darkened Taco John's.

**Cherry's Diner** was the name on the fluorescent sign and somehow Lex had overlooked it amongst the bright and familiar sights of the brand name fast food restaurants. _Better than nothing, _Lex though as he grabbed his suit jacket. Leaving the hotel, he wandered across the parking lot to the welcoming lights of Cherry's Diner.

It was a small diner built in the image of old movie-style diners with red vinyl booths and a long counter sporting red, vinyl-covered stools. The distinct smells of grease and fried foods when Lex entered caused his stomach to grumble at the smell. Lex didn't even realize how hungry he was. It had been close to 12 hours since he last ate anything.

The diner was empty except for the man Lex had seen enter, he was seated at the counter on a stool. There were a couple of teenagers cuddling in a booth near the far end of the diner where Lex noticed a few arcade games blinking their inviting screens, tempting those with quarters to spare to try and beat the best scores; faded memories caused Lex to reflect on happier childhood times as he saw one of the games was Pac-Man.

Moving to the side of the diner away from the teenagers and the arcade games, Lex sat in a booth, glancing at the tabletop jukebox. _Ten songs for only ¢25_, the handwritten sign advertised. Lex perused the song selection as heard Elvis's "Suspicious Minds" start playing from the speakers located overhead.

"This is a surprise," an amused female voice interrupted. Lex torn his eyes from the endless pages of the oldies (_but goodies_) on the jukebox and found himself face to face with Cassie, the nurse from the hospital.

"Uh, hi…" Lex stumbled as he looked her over. She was wearing a bright pink sweater and a full, pale blue skirt-a poodle skirt- Lex saw becoming slightly amused. Her feet were adorned with black and white saddle shoes and on her sweater was her nametag; "…you work here too?" Lex blurted before he could help himself, immediately feeling his face pink at his obviously rude comment.

Cassie appeared not to mind and just smiled as politely as ever. Lex returned the smile hesitantly, not used to such kindness in the face of his own snobby remarks.

"You should be resting, you know. You are recovering from a concussion," Cassie warned him, her face turning from that of a friendly waitress to that of a concerned nurse.

Lex nodded. "I tried, but I can't sleep. I thought I'd head over here-I can see the place from my hotel room," Lex babbled on, feeling strangely comfortable around this young waitress.

"Well, I guess if you are here I can at least keep an eye on you," Cassie smiled teasingly. "Have you looked over the menu?"

She indicated towards the jukebox and Lex saw menus stuck behind it. He grabbed one and perused its two pages, finding amusement in the names of the dishes served.

"Grill's on so you can order anything off the menu," Cassie smiled and leaned down closer.

Lex's breath caught as her brown eyes flashed, tiny specks of gold floated within their dark depths and Lex was again mesmerized by her.

"You're lucky," she continued as if telling Lex a secret, "Danny-he's the cook-he's a grump and usually won't keep the grill on past midnight. But tonight we were busy."

She straightened and looked at Lex expectantly, her hand poised over her notepad, ready to take his order.

"Uh-hunh, great, I feel lucky," Lex answered dumbly as he lowered his eyes back to the menu. He pondered a moment but finally his cravings for junk food won over.

"I'll just have an order of The Fab Four French Fries, and a chocolate Blue Moon Shake," Lex closed the menu and placed it back behind the jukebox.

"Livin' on the edge I see," Cassie winked, "I'll get this in for you," she walked away.

Lex followed her with his eyes as she walked behind the counter and passed his order over the window to the white-haired old man who had to be Danny, the cook.

Lex was intrigued by her. She was different from any woman he'd shown interest in before and she treated him with no pomp and circumstance, something that hadn't happened since his failed attempt at seducing Lana. The thought of that moment brought fresh pain to Lex's head and he shoved any memory of her back into the deep depths of his brain; locking the embarrassing memories behind walls of defenses. He didn't want to relive those few weeks ever again…

Tearing his gaze from Cassie, Lex let his eyes travel around the walls of the diner. He marveled at the memorabilia and the photographs covering every square inch. Above his own booth between the windows was an autographed picture of Cherry Naya (_must be the namesake of the diner, _Lex thought) with Little Richard.

"Your chocolate Blue Moon Shake, sir."

Lex turned as Cassie set a chocolate shake in front of him; it was topped with whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry.

"Thank you, Cassie," Lex, now that the shock of seeing her here had worn off, responded normally. He had regained some of his composure and propriety.

"You're welcome, Mr. Luthor," Cassie smiled as she turned to go.

"Call me Lex," he called after her. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled. As she walked to the other end of the diner Lex noticed the man at the counter staring at him. Ignoring the man Lex turned to his shake, trying to remember the last time he'd had a milkshake. _Since before I moved to Smallville, _Lex thought, certain it had been with his mother.

"You Lex Luthor?"

The man who had been at the counter was now standing at Lex's booth staring down at him, both hands in tight fists.

"Yes, I am Lex Luthor. Do I know you?" Lex responded, any happy memories of milkshakes with his mother blown away by the heavy dank breath of the stranger in front of him.

The man moved quickly and sat, uninvited, across from Lex. He kept his hands folded tightly on the tabletop.

"Tell your father that it would be a mistake for him to build his plant here," the man leered at Lex, evidently trying to intimidate with his bulky arms and gravelly voice.

Lex found himself extremely amused. The man was so obviously an amateur, some local businessman's henchman more than likely, and he clearly had no idea what power was behind the Luthor name. Lex's amusement was short lived, however, as his defense of the Luthor name took over.

Lex offered a condescending smile and gently slid the chocolate shake to the side. Leaning forward Lex spoke clearly, concisely, and felt a kind of perverse pleasure as the color drained from the henchman's face.

"You tell whoever sent you here that where Luthorcorp choses to build their next project will not be influenced by a greasy, stinky man with alcohol on his breath and dirt under his fingernails. The power behind Luthorcorp is enough to buy this entire pointless, miniscule town and level it to the ground. Luthorcorp, my father, and myself, do not give in to threats, but we certainly act upon them. You tell that to your boss," Lex smiled as he leaned back and waved the man away as if he were a minor annoyance, a fly buzzing around his head.

The man sat in place for a moment, speechless and obviously unsure of what to do. Lex felt a moments pity for him, but it disappeared almost before it took hold. Slowly the man stood, and moments later he disappeared out the door.

Lex pulled the milkshake he'd ordered back towards him, intent on enjoying it.

"Wow," Cassie spoke from just over Lex's back shoulder causing the younger Luthor to start with surprise. He turned to her and saw her standing there, a plate of French fries in her hand. She was looking at Lex with a new expression, one he didn't particularly like seeing on her pretty face.

"How long have you been standing there?" Lex asked, though he was sure he knew the answer.

"Long enough to hear you threaten Mr. Hughes," Cassie responded as she dropped the plate of fries in front of Lex, the plate landing so hard that several fries bounced off and landed in Lex's lap.

Lex didn't immediately respond as he removed the hot fries from his lap, grease stains already appearing from the short time they were in contact with his pants. Lex tossed the fries to the table, his appetite gone.

"It was business. I don't suppose you heard him threaten my father and I, did you," Lex pushed the plate of fries to the far side of the table. Cassie stared at him, a hardened expression on her face.

"Yeah, I heard, if you can call what he said a threat. I have no stomach for the kind of business you apparently do," Cassie spoke, her voice deflating and she slouched as if defeated. "That kind of business ruined my life," she whispered, staring out the window into the early morning darkness.

Lex stared at her, unsure of what to say. Her face was so sad, her eyes, which had flashed with light and life at him moments earlier, were now dull and traumatized.

The jingle of a bell brought them both back to the present.

"Excuse me," Cassie forced a smile as she moved to the cash register where the teenagers who had been cuddled in the back where waiting to pay.

Lex stared at the plate of fries and the milkshake, now so far melted it was almost liquid. Sighing with disgust Lex didn't wait for Cassie to bring him his check. He dropped a $100 bill on the table and scribbled a note on his napkin.

_I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Thank you for your service both here and at the hospital._

_Lex Luthor_

"Money's on the table," Lex called over the heads of the teenagers as he moved towards the exit.

Cassie's met his gaze as he opened the door and Lex paused. He fought the urge to lose himself again in the open and innocent depths of her eyes. Finally, Lex broke the gaze and left the diner, retreating to his hotel where he laid awake until the first rays of dawn lit the morning sky.


	3. Skip, Hop, Jump

The shrill, piercing ring of the phone lured Lex from a deep sleep.

Eyes heavy, Lex rose quickly, startled by the sudden noise. He stumbled around the hotel room, slowly gaining his bearings. Reaching the offending device Lex flipped the cell phone open only to find he'd missed the call. The number was 'Unknown' according to the screen of his phone and as Lex dropped the phone back to the seat of the armchair it beeped once, indicating a voice message.

Lex sighed as he grabbed the phone again, sinking into the cushions of the chair. His head was thick, as if stuffed with cotton. Laying his head back Lex raised the phone to his ear and closed his eyes.

"Voicemail," Lex croaked, his voice sounded foreign even to himself, but technology prevailed and the phone voice-dialed his mailbox.

It was the hospital. Lionel had woken and was demanding to see Lex and to get back to Metropolis. The nurse's voice begged Lex to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

Deleting the message Lex stood slowly, still feeling detached from reality. _This is worse than any hangover,_ he though sullenly as he headed towards the large bathroom.

Clearing his head in the shower, Lex stood and let near-scalding, steamy water pound on him. Thankfully the headache from the concussion was just a faint echo, barely noticeable after the long night and the few hours of sleep he'd managed to achieve.

An hour later, Lex left the hotel feeling almost normal. It was a short drive to the hospital where a nurse greeted him before he'd taken three steps in the door.

"Mr. Luthor, thank heavens you are here!" the plump dark haired nurse gushed. Lex remembered her from the night shift-she was the one he'd given his number too. "We had to give your father sedatives on top of his pain med's just him to keep him from getting out of bed and walking out of the hospital!"

The nurse, Pamela Coffin-Lex read on her nametag as he smiled inwardly at the ironic last name, led him down the corridor to his father's room. She forced a smile as she pointed Lex to the same room his father had been in last night, than she turned on her heel, retreating fast. Lex was sure she was afraid to enter Lionel's room. No doubt he'd already threatened everyone's job, and threatened to sue the medical center as well.

Breathing deep, Lex opened the door, preparing for the barrage. He was surprised to find Lionel silent in his bed, watching The Price Is Right on the small 13 inch television that was mounted at a perilous angle from the floor/ceiling joint.

"Son, have you seen this show before?" Lionel spoke, his voice heavy with sedation and pain medication, but he didn't look at Lex. "It's quite amazing. I never really realized how many pathetic people there are out there," Lionel hit the power button on the television remote control silencing the excited woman who had apparently won a new living room furniture set and was screaming with joy.

Turning his head slowly Lionel stared hard at Lex. Lionel's right leg was cast from mid-thigh to the arch of his foot, and was hanging in traction. When he moved the contraption creaked and swayed slightly.

"I want out of here, son," Lionel put heavy emphasis on the last word.

"Dad, your leg-," Lex started to respond

Lionel threw the remote against the far wall where it split in half, creating a crumbling gouge of white drywall in the pale yellow paint.

"Don't tell me about my leg," Lionel growled, his breath heavy and panting.

"I. want. out. of. here. NOW!" Lionel's voice rose steadily with each word until he was screaming.

"Dad, stop. You are not going anywhere until your leg is healed enough to travel-and that decision is up to the doctor. Now you just had surgery after suffering a very serious injury. You are staying here until the doctors say otherwise and if you keep acting like a spoiled child I will ask the nurses to restrain you until you can behave," Lex leveled his eyes at his father, daring him to test him.

There was a long pause in which father and son stared at each other, each measuring the other. Finally Lionel broke the silence.

"Fine, Lex. I'll allow one day. Now get me a new remote so I can check the markets on CSPAN," Lionel grouched, waving Lex away with his hand.

Smiling as he left his father's room, Lex returned to the nurse's station and informed the two nurses of his threat, telling them if his father gave them any trouble or argument that they had permission to restrain him. The older nurse, Pamela, grinned at the thought, while the younger one on duty, Heather, just stared at Lex with huge, fearful eyes.

As he left the hospital Lex considered going back and asking after Cassie. He thought she might be working this morning and he felt a little let down that he hadn't seen her.

The sky was a brilliant cobalt blue; a blue Lex rarely recalled seeing in Kansas. It was going to be a beautiful day and suddenly, without meetings, or paperwork or even his computer, Lex was at a loss with what with the day. Mulling over options he slowly followed the sidewalk around the hospital, which took him ten minutes. The air was crisp and cool, and the sun was warm on his face. Making a circle he returned to where he'd started. Lex surveyed the outlying landscape. He could see mountains in the immediate distance, reaching high with snow-capped peaks.

He considered going back up to the proposed plant site, but the thought of driving that winding canyon road again unnerved him. Pushing away that idea, Lex decided he would be spontaneous. He returned to the new rental car he'd picked up that morning and he left the small, rural hospital parking lot and turned out into the two lane highway, void of any traffic save a cattle truck passing him in the other direction.

Up ahead he saw a small city park with a large fountain and several park benches around it. Heading to the nearest convenience store Lex purchased a newspaper and a large cup of coffee.

Returning to the park, Lex retreated to a park bench and bathed in the warming sun. The local paper was only about 20 pages in length and Lex read through it quickly. The coffee was terrible, like most convenience store brands, but it wasn't so bad Lex couldn't finish it as well.

Sitting in the sun with the birds chirping and the flower beds showing new signs of coming back from the cold winter, Lex felt relaxed. It was the first time in months he could remember stealing a moment of quiet and solitude. There were no ringing phones and no urgent meetings requiring his immediate attention. His father was dealt with and he had a whole day to enjoy without Luthorcorp or anyone else to distract him.

Closing his eyes again, Lex slouched on the bench, letting the sun sooth him. The silence at first had been deafening, but with the gentle rush of the water in the fountain Lex felt himself, in spite of the large caffeine fix, start to doze off.

Screaming laughter broke the silence, causing the birds in the surrounding trees to take flight in protest. Lex bolted upright, his adrenaline once again pulsing through his veins; his heart bursting from his chest. _Twice in one day, _Lex thought with annoyance as he turned to look from where the offending noise had originated.

What he saw he was completely unprepared for. Entering the park with a little girl and a blonde puppy on a leash was Cassie. The little girl was running and shrieking with laughter as the puppy ran along side her, jumping at her, trying to get at something she had in her hands. Cassie was doing a slow jog behind the little girl and puppy, and she was grinning as well.

Lex felt his heart take another leap in his chest and he continued watching them. The little girl was dark haired and Lex could see the unmistakeable resemblance. She had to be Cassie's daughter.

Cassie stopped jogging, causing the puppy to reach the end of the leash and pull back as the little girl continued ahead, running towards the few pieces of playground equipment that were scattered at the other side of the park from Lex.

Cassie called out the little girl just as another cattle truck blasted by, drowning her words in the drone of its engines. The little girl's face screwed up in a confused look and Cassie laughed. Her laughter was like the tinkling of china, light and beautiful. Lex watched as the little girl walked slowly towards Cassie, than she nodded and took off towards the playground once more.

Lex was still watching her when Cassie turned towards the benches. Her smile faltered a bit as she saw Lex sitting there. She stood in place for a moment, looking back at the little girl. Finally she slowly approached Lex and the park benches.

"Cassie, this is a wonderful surprise," Lex smiled as he stood and offered her a seat next to him.

Cassie returned the smile, a bit reluctantly, and sat on the neighboring bench where she watched the little girl on the playground.

Lex wasn't offended. He sat down again and petted the puppy as it wandered to him, happily jumping up, placing its front paws on Lex's knees.

"Halo, get down!" Cassie sternly said as she pulled the leash, causing the puppy to fall to the ground. Cassie wound the leash around the leg of her bench, allowing the puppy only three feet of tether.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"It's fine. I always wanted a puppy when I was a boy, but my father wouldn't allow it. He's not an animal person. Not much of a people person either," Lex added, hoping to break whatever ice there was keeping Cassie at such a distance from him.

"Well, Lexa wanted a puppy and for her birthday I got her this little guy. She named him Halo," Cassie smiled at the memory.

"So that is your daughter?" Lex asked, indicating towards the little girl who was now swinging acrobatically from the monkey bars.

"Oh, yeah," Cassie's face pinked with color. "Lexa is my little girl. She's six, her birthday was last week actually."

"Lexa?" Lex questioned.

"Yeah, I know. I found the resemblance of your names a little disturbing at first," Cassie smiled and Lex warmed.

"Well, Lex is short for Alexander. My father named me after The Great. Alexander, The Great," Lex clarified when Cassie looked at him with a questioning expression.

"Oh, well Lexa is not short for anything. I liked the name Alexa, but I dropped the A and voile, I had Lexa," Cassie reached down and patted the puppy, which Lex guessed by its appearance was a yellow lab.

They sat in awkward silence for a moment. Lex stared at Cassie and Cassie stared at the ground. She continued petting the puppy, even after it started to gnaw on her hand like a chew toy.

Lex began to feel like an intruder. He was the outsider, no doubt throwing some kind of wrench into a ritual visit to the park. As he was about to excuse himself Cassie called out in pain.

"Ouch! Halo!" Cassie pulled her hand from the puppy's mouth. There were tiny teeth marks, like little pin pricks, on her hand.

"Are you okay?" Lex asked, genuinely concerned.

Cassie only nodded as she rubbed her hand on her pant leg.

"Listen, Lex, I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. It was uncalled for and very unprofessional," Cassie still hadn't looked at him, and Lex watched as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a $100 bill. "This is yours. I cannot accept this money from you when I acted so terribly."

She held the crumpled bill out to him, but Lex didn't take it. Finally she raised her head to him. Lex smiled and shook his head.

"Keep it. Buy something nice for Lexa. It's yours. I accept your apology, though it is unnecessary. I shouldn't have allowed my business to be publicly discussed. Accept my apology for that," Lex replied.

"Mooooooom!"

Lex and Cassie turned to see Lexa running towards them, her long black hair streaming behind her.

Lexa ran to her mother's side where she huddled against Cassie's shoulder and gave Lex a suspicious look.

"Lexa, this is my friend, Lex," Cassie spoke softly to her daughter. Lexa continued to give Lex a distrustful stare.

"Lex? That's like my name, almost," she said. "Why don't you have any hair?"

Cassie's face dropped as she gripped Lexa's arm. "Honey, that is not a polite question! Apologize to Lex, now!"

Lex, who had found it quite amusing, kept a straight face as Lexa rolled her young eyes and mumbled something that might have been sorry.

"I don't think he heard you. Say it like you mean it," Cassie was mortified, Lex could see and hear it in her voice. It made the question all the more amusing to him.

"Sorry," Lexa said, her young attitude stripping the apology of any sincerity.

Cassie sighed and shook her head, mouthing sorry to Lex over the little girl's dark head.

Lex just shook his head and smiled. Lexa had crouched down and was playing with the puppy. Lex and Cassie watched her for awhile and Lex found the little girl, despite her precocious question, charming. She talked to the puppy in a low whisper and soon she was eyeing Lex not with mistrust or apprehension, but with interest.

"Watch me, mom," Lexa suddenly stood and ran to the grassy hillside that led up to a grove of trees. The puppy, Halo, barked at the retreating girl then whimpered as he couldn't follow.

Lexa ran to the top of the hill and unceremoniously lay on her side and rolled down the hill. She was laughing hysterically by the bottom and Lex couldn't help but smile.

"Wonderful," Cassie clapped and Lex joined in. Lexa grinned and curtseyed to her audience.

"I think someone is trying to show off for you," Cassie smiled.

Lex smiled nervously. He had never been a great fan of kids and while Lexa was cute enough, the last thing he wanted was for her to form an attachment to him.

Lexa walked towards them and reaching out she grasped Lex's hand.

"Push me on the swing, please?" Her large brown eyes, as deep and dark as Cassie's, stared up at Lex intently.

"Lexa, I'm sure Lex has to be going, he's very busy and important you know," Cassie grasped her daughters other hand and tried to pull her from Lex but she wouldn't let go. Lexa just stared up at Lex with renewed interest.

"Please?" She asked again and Lex found he was without the words to deny her.

Lex nodded, and Lexa jumped happily then pulled Lex behind her as she tried to run back towards the playground where a few more children had appeared and were now playing. Slowly the town was coming to life, Lex noticed.

Behind him he could hear the jingle of the tags on Halo's collar as Cassie followed them. Shortly they arrived at the swingset where Lexa climbed aboard a free swing and instructed Lex to push her.

"Lexa, stop being so demanding and ask nicely," Cassie scolded as she and the puppy came up behind Lex as he started giving her pushes, the swing steadily rising higher and higher each pass.

"Well, she likes you. Ready to run screaming for your car?" Cassie grinned at Lex and gave him a wink as Lexa squealed with delight at the height her swing was reaching.

Lex only grinned and found that he was quite enjoying himself.

* * *

Lex, Cassie, Lexa and Halo spent the morning in the park. They swung, they threw a ball for Halo, and they played a rousing, but short, game of TV tag.

As it neared the noon hour Cassie started to pack up the few toys and things they had brought with them.

"I've got to get going. I have to report to the hospital in a half hour," Cassie shrugged apologetically.

"Nooooo! Moooooom," Lexa whined her disapproval. Cassie shot her a warning look and Lexa stopped, but she crossed her arms and pouted in defiance.

Lex walked Cassie, Lexa and Halo back to their car where Lexa fiercely hugged him before she climbed into the backseat of the car. Halo jumped in after Lexa and immediately curled up on the seat in exhaustion.

Cassie smiled at Lex and they stood staring at each other for what felt like a very long time.

"Thank you for indulging her. She likes you, I can tell," Cassie finally said. Lex nodded.

"It was my pleasu-," he started to respond but his cell phone rang, cutting him off. Pulling it from his pants pocket he flipped it open.

"Luthor," he answered while his eyes remained on Cassie. He held his hand up indicating for her to wait.

"Mr. Luthor, it's Jack Sawyer, we have a problem," the deep voice on the other end responded. Lex could hear alarms sounding in the background.

"Hold on a minute," Lex answered, already dreading the return to corporate life.

Lex dropped the phone to his side and offered an apologetic smile to Cassie, "Business," he said, as if that meant the same thing to her that it meant to him.

"I'll get going," Cassie said, opening her car door.

"Will I see you again?" Lex questioned. Cassie just shrugged and got in her car, grinning at him the whole time. Lex watched her drive away before he resumed his phone call.

"What is it?" he growled into the phone, a little more forcefully than he meant. His good mood had disappeared and he massaged his temple as he listened to the voice on the other end.


End file.
